


Camp Underpants

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017), The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. Lake Summer Camp Camp

Harold stared at the flyer in his hand **_‘Lake Summer Camp Camp!’_ ** it read.

 

‘This can't be right.’ Harold thought watching George walking to his bus sadly. ‘George and I are supposed to be going to the same camp.’ He thought to himself as he boarded his own bus.

 

“Looks like we've got some new meat!” a male voice rang out the minute he was inside.

 

Harold kept his head down and his eyes on his shoes as he quickly made his way to the very back of the bus nervously. He gripped the straps of his backpack tightly as he felt the other kids in the bus staring at him.

 

“What a wimp!” Another boys voice spoke up snarkily as Harold settled into his window seat.

 

He decided to block them out as he stared out the window, catching one last glimpse of his best friend before their buses began pulling out of the parking lot.

 

With a sigh, Harold settled against his backpack comfortably and decided that the long drive would probably go faster if he took a nap on the way.

 

Meanwhile, on the other bus, George sat in the back thinking quietly, his backpack on his lap

 

‘Harold's not going to last one minute by himself.’ George thought pulling his notebook from his bag. ‘I need to find a way to get to him.’ He thought tapping his chin with his pencil gently.

 

“Maybe, I can mail myself to his camp in a box.” George mumbled to himself scribbling down everything he’d need for his plan. “No, no...nevermind this plans to complicated.” He muttered erasing his words quickly.

 

He then began chewing at the eraser of his pencil as he wracked his brain for a better idea.

 

“Nothing will work if I don't know where I'm going first!” George grumbled tapping his cheek with his pencil.

 

“Hey, kid what're you up to back here?” A boy with a tough sounding voice asked curiously.

 

“Oh, um, I'm just writing a short story.” George answered deciding to give up on his plans for the moment.

 

“A short story, hmm?” The boy questioned. “That sounds cool.” He commented turning and sitting back down.

 

Back with Harold, his bus had finally arrived at its destination and it felt like it’d been only a few minutes ago that he’d fallen asleep.

 

Suddenly he thought got tapped by something cold and pointy, when it didn't come back he decided to roll back over and go back to sleep, that's he heard it.

 

“I think one of the kids died.” A gruff male voice said drifting through the open doors of the bus.

 

“ONE OF THE KIDS DIED!?!” Another obviously younger man's voice shouted worriedly.

 

Suddenly Harold heard hurried footsteps and then he was being quickly shaken awake.

 

“Hey kid, please tell me you're not dead.”The younger man pleaded gently.

 

“Whoa, I'm not dead!” Harold shouted grabbing the man's arms to stop the shaking. “I just fell asleep, I'm a heavy sleeper.” He explained rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

When he finally opened his eyes again, Harold saw an Auburn haired man smiling down at him, his forest green eyes sparkling in relief.

 

“That's great!” The green-eyed man said taking the small boys hand gently. “Let's go get you orientated.” He said leading Harold out of the bus cheerfully.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Reunited

George was miserable, he had no idea where that Camp Campbell place that Harold got taken to was and no idea how he’d get there.

 

‘How am I gonna find Harold.’ George sighed. ‘This is impossible.’ He thought bitterly.

 

“Alright, boys, when we get to the base we need to immediately start preparing for our annual first-day raid of our enemy's camp across the lake!” A nasally male voice spoke up loudly. “Snake, Petrol, Fartz, we must be ready for any and all circumstances!”

 

George couldn't resist laughing when he heard the name Fartz, which got the attention of the group that was talking.

 

“Rookie! Is there something funny about a serious mission!?” A boy with an eye patch asked irritably.

 

“Oh, no no, of course not.” George replied. “I just, uh, was thinking about how awesome that sounds.” He lied nervously.

 

“Oh, yeah, the raids are tons of fun its too bad that rookies aren't allowed on the first raid of the summer.” A different boy spoke up, sounding out of breath. “Don't worry there are plenty more raids to come, I'm Jermy by the way, Jermy Fartz.” He said offering a dirty, sweaty hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Jermy.” George replied declining the handshake politely. “You mentioned an enemy camp earlier, who are they?” He asked curiously.

 

“Oh, you mean Camp Campbell and their horrid campers.” The nasal boy responded hatred dripping from every word. “We were planning to kidnap their mascot, a platypus.” He said squinting his eyes.

 

'Why is their mascot Is a platypus?' George wondered to himself. “Well, I guess I should let you guys get back to your planning.” He said sitting back in his seat and pulling his notebook out and writing down the name and location of Camp Campbell.

 

Meanwhile, at said camp, Harold was keeping to himself drawing as he ate the flavorless mashed potatoes and meatloaf that Quartermaster had served for supper.

 

David and Gwen were worried that he'd never stop moping around and tried encouraging him to interact with the other campers.

 

“Hey, uh, Harold…” David started glancing at the papers he had. “I see you're signed up for art, why don't you try talking to Dolph, he likes art too.”He said leading Harold to the art field.

 

“Yeah, I think you two would get along pretty well.” Gwen commented bringing Harold his drawing pad and pencils. “Try drawing together and see what happens.”

 

“I'd rather draw by myself.”Harold mumbled irritably going to sit under a tree and started drawing quietly.

 

“Man, that kid’s more stubborn than me.” Max commented watching the whole scene unfold as he leaned against the flagpole next to Neil.

 

“I don't really think that's possible.” Neil commented with a smirk, earning a unamused glare from Max.

 

Back at the Wood Scouts’ base camp, George had just finished making his bed in his single person tent after being escorted by a tall, kinda scary and silent boy.

 

Now he needed to use the bathroom, find his way out of the camp and find the camps rowboats...but he didn't know where the rowboats were.

 

“Now what do I do?” George whispered as he exited the bathroom.

 

Next, to him, he didn't notice one of the counselors until she began yelling at the camp manager.

 

“I didn't sign up to be a Wood Scouts’ Counselor, sir, I signed up as a Camp Campbell counselor!” The brunette girl yelled loudly. “What your pulling here is illegal and if you don't let me leave I'll report you to the Sheriff!” She yelled before storming off to her tent.

 

George perked up following her quickly, this was his way out, he finally found someone who would definitely be on his side, she could help him get to where Harold was.

 

Once she finally reached her tent and began packing her stuff quickly George spoke up quietly.

 

“Um, ma'am, I was supposed to go to that Campbell place too, is there any chance you can get me there?” George asked giving her the saddest face he could.

 

Sami looked down at the cute little boy she saw in front of her. There is no way his parents could have possibly sent such a sweet polite child to such a horrible boot camp. He obviously didn't belong here.

 

“Don’t’cha worry little man,you're coming with me.” The woman said pulling on a brown leather jacket and sliding her large backpack onto her shoulders. “C’mon, short stuff.”She said leading him out the tent flaps and toward the base camps exit, a helmet tucked under her arm.

 

George followed her out of the gates and toward a parked motorcycle. Once there the woman mounted the motorbike after strapping both of their bags to the back and then helped George onto the seat in front of her carefully after he had put her spare helmet on and had strapped it down tightly.

 

“Alright kid, I'm gonna use my jacket like a seat belt, ok.” She said calmly patting his shoulder.

 

“Ok.” George responded excitedly.

 

“Its gonna be a long and fast drive so hold on tight kiddo.” She said with a grin.

 

“Sounds exciting.” George commented. “Let's go!”

 

“Alright, here we go!” She shouted revving the engine a few times before taking off quickly.

 

Meanwhile back at Camp Campbell, David and Gwen were getting the campers to bed for the night. David lead Harold to the tent he’d be spending the summer in.

 

“Well, here we are, kiddo.” David said pulling the flap open and entered carefully. “It might seem lonely now, but it'll feel like home after a few nights.”He commented glancing around the empty tent.

 

“It's nice.” Harold commented placing his backpack on the ground and retrieving, a pillow and blanket out of it and laying them on the cot. “Thank you.” He said carefully pulling two stuffed dolphins out, placing them on the bed and then taking his pajamas out.

 

“You really like dolphins don't you?” David commented noting the dolphin themed pillowcase, blanket, pajamas, and plushies.

 

“Yeah, they're my favorite animal.” Harold responded with a small grin.

 

“You think you’ll be alright out here?” David asked starting to back out of the tent.

 

“Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine.” Harold responded quickly.

 

“Alright, good night then.”David said leaving the tent.

 

As soon as he was gone Harold quickly changed into his pajamas, laid down in his cot, moving around restlessly. Once he was comfortable he hugged his stuffed dolphin close, falling asleep with a smile.

 

Meanwhile, on the road that leads to Camp Campbell George and the brunette woman decided to strike up a conversation.

 

“You know, kid, I never caught your name.” The woman commented glancing down at the small boy.

 

“My names George, George Beard.” George responded with a grin. “What's your name?”

 

“Well, it's nice to properly meet you, George.” The woman commented stopping at a red light carefully. “My names, Sami Foxxe or Sami for short.” She replied glancing around before, taking off again.

 

“Foxxe, like the animal?” George questioned.

 

"That's right." Sami replied with a grin.

 

“I overheard you saying you're one of the counselors at this camp, is that true.”

 

“Yep, but it's my first summer there.” Sami responded turning sharply. “What are you in for?”She asked curiously.

 

“I'm signed up for the creative writing camp.” George elaborated with a grin.

 

“That sounds cool.” Sami replied cheerfully. “Y’know I'm surprised, if anything I'd expect a kid to try to sneak back home on the bus, instead of trying to get to the camp.” She stated with a chuckle.

 

“Oh, I have my reasons.” George stated dramatically.

 

“Oh? What's your reason?” Sami asked curiously. “It must be really important for you to go through all this trouble.” She commented reading the signs as they reached a familiar road.

 

“My best friends waiting for me.” George said simply.

 

“Well, I have good news for you.” Sami commented with a smile turning onto a road. “We're here.” She announced as they followed the road under a worn sign and up a dirt and gravel driveway.

 

*VROOOM*

 

The engine roared loudly one final time as she slid her motorcycle to a stop just outside a small cabin loudly. The loud sound faded into quiet rumbling before going silent as she put her motorcycle into park.

 

Soon enough she heard loud barking and the yelling of two people from inside the cabin before they stormed out of said cabin standing side by side with a golden-furred dog and a tiny, brown puppy behind them both growling lowly.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are showing up here and waking us up in the middle of the night with your loud ass motorcycle!” Gwen yelled trying her violet robe securely. “You better have a good explanation for this.” She seethed irritably.

 

Suddenly the campers arrived, running from the direction of the tent field. They muttered questions among themselves, curious about this new arrival and her cool motorcycle.

 

“Oh, that's just great, you've woken up the campers.” David groaned tiredly. “What’re you even doing on the camp's grounds.” He asked crossing his arms.

 

“I'm the new counselor you hired...” Sami stated removing her helmet with a smirk. “...And I've brought you a tiny package.” She commented unzipping her jacket and setting George on the ground gently.

 

“You brought us a child?” Gwen questioned.

 

“He's one of your new campers.” Sami explained dismounting her motorcycle carefully. “Here you go, little dude.” She commented handing George his backpack.

 

“Thanks!” George responded with a grin. “Has anyone seen a blonde kid with really fluffy hair?” George asked glancing around quickly.

 

“You mean that other new kid?” Max asked confused “He was just behind us.” He commented looking behind him.

 

Suddenly Harold came running down the path quickly.

 

“What's going on guys?!” Harold shouted at the group of kids.

 

“Harold! Is that you?!” George shouted happily as he spotted Harold in the crowd.

 

“George?” Harold looked up as he heard the familiar voice in front of him. “Oh, my gosh, George!” He shouted running over excitedly.

 

“Harold, I missed you!” George shouted pulling Harold in for a hug.

 

“I missed you too!” Harold responded nuzzling George’s cheek during their hug. “I'm so happy you're here.” He said kissing George's cheek.

 

“It’s ok, I'm here now.” George replied reassuringly. “Thank you.” He said turning back to Sami with a grin.

 

“Anytime, George.”Sami responded giving the small boy a thumbs up as she watched the two boys join the group of other kids.

 

“David! Did you know we were missing a new camper?” Gwen questioned the Auburn haired male irritably.

 

“I must’ve missed his name on our papers somehow.” David replied sheepishly. “But at least he's here now, right?" He asked smiling nervously.

 

“Right, I guess.” Gwen replied shaking her head.

 

“We avoided a disaster and it's all thanks to...uh…” David stuttered nervously. “Um...we didn't exactly catch your name.” He admitted scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“My name is Sami.” Sami replied with a laugh. “Sami Foxxe, it's on my paperwork.” She commented gathering her backpack and duffle with ease.

 

Suddenly a tiny bark sounded and an equally tiny dog's head popped out from the top of Sami's backpack. It was a small,fawn-furred Chihuahua, her pointed ears flopping as she glanced around.

 

“What is that?” Max said with a laugh.

 

“That's my Chihuahua, Chica.” Sami answered quickly.

 

“I don't think I can take any more surprises tonight.” Gwen sighed tiredly. “David, do you think you can get the campers back in bed.”

 

“Sure thing, Gwen.” David said quickly. “Welcome, to Camp Campbell, Sami.” He commented as he passed by her.

 

“Thanks.” Sami replied cheerfully. “Soo, where can I crash for the night?” She asked Gwen politely.

  


TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

***BANG, BANG, BANG***

 

Sami was startled awake by the sound of banging sounding off against the floor she'd been sleeping on the night before.

 

She sat up glancing around groggily taking in her surroundings. She was in a large dark room, filled with dusty old boxes, her backpack and her dog laying in her bed.

 

‘Oh, that's right, I started my counseling job last night.’ Sami sighed crawling out of her sleeping bag carefully.

 

After a minute she heard the clacking of wood against wood, a person climbing, and suddenly Gwen opened the Attic door.

 

“You alright up here?” Gwen asked leaning against the opening in the floor.

 

“Uh, yeah, just trying to get fully awake.” Sami replied ruffling her own hair.

 

“You’ll get used to the early mornings after a few days.” Gwen said with a smile. “But in the meantime, a good breakfast and a shower will help you out.”She commented with a smirk.

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Sami replied.

 

“Today David and I can get your station set up for you while you do that ok.” Gwen reassured as she began backing down the ladder she had set up. “C'mon, newbie, wakey-wakey.” She teased.

 

After a few minutes, Sami descended the ladder, carrying her backpack on her back and her dog in one arm.Once her feet were firmly on the ground she handed Gwen her backpack and set Chica on the floor.

 

“I brought a lot of stuff I'll need and it's in that bag.” Sami said smiling. “Chica's food is also in there.” She said smirking.

 

“Ok, we'll trade.” Gwen replied. “Here's your counselor's shirt, put it on after your shower, ok.” She said handing over the shirt.

 

“Sweet uniform, do I get to keep it when I leave?” Sami asked pulling her towel and bag of shower stuff out quickly.

 

“Yeah, David and I usually take ours home.” Gwen answered. “Anyway, the showers are down by the lake, there's a men's and women's section, so no need to worry about David walking in.” She explained as Sami made her way out the doors quickly.

 

As soon as her shower was over, Sami quickly made her way back to the mess hall for breakfast. Just as she walked in she overheard David telling the campers about properly introducing her.

 

“And here she is now!” David commented when he saw her in the doorway. “Come right in, don't be shy.” He assured her as he took her hand to lead her to where he and Gwen stood.

 

“That uniform looks great.” Gwen whispered with a polite smile.

 

“Thank you.” Sami whispered back embarrassed.

 

“Now, then!” David spoke up loudly, oblivious to the two women talking. “Campers, I'd like you to meet your new counselor, Miss Foxxe.” he said placing a hand on her shoulder

 

“You can actually call me, Sami.” Sami stated quietly. “It's nice to properly meet you all.” She said smiling at the mess hall full of kids.

 

Every single one of the kids completely ignored the announcement, continuing to eat their breakfast quietly.

 

“Don't you worry, it's normal for the campers to be quiet at breakfast time.” David reassured Sami placing a hand on her shoulder. “Speaking of which, why don't you go get a plate of pancakes and eggs.” He said leading her to the mess hall window where Quartermaster was working on breakfast.

 

“Here.” Quartermaster grumbled quickly handing Sami an already made up plate and a glass of orange juice.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Sami said before going to join David and Gwen at their table. “So, what's up with Hook-Man over there?”She asked curiously as she began digging into her eggs.

 

“You mean QM?”Gwen asked with a chuckle as she sipped her coffee. “No, idea honestly.”She said with a shrug.

 

“He’s been here as long as I can remember.”David commented as he swallowed a bite of his pancake.

 

“That's kinda weird.” Sami commented finishing her orange juice. “Guess he's sorta like a mystery man.” She commented with a laugh.

 

For the rest of breakfast, the entire mess hall was silent except for the quiet sounds of forks and spoons clanking. As soon as the plates had all been emptied David sat up straight and began talking to the whole room of campers and counselors.

 

"Ok kids, what do YOU want to do today?" David asked grinning cheerfully.

 

None of the campers even glanced up, George and Harold were too distracted making comics, Max, Neil and Nikki were talking among themselves and the others were just plain ignoring David's question.

 

‘Hm, well, we can't have this on my first day.’ Sami thought with a frown. ‘Time to show what I can do.' She mused smirking.

 

“Oh, come on guys, show a little enthusiasm.” David whined trying to keep a strained smile on his face.

 

“How about we try doing a Therapy Circle." Sami suggested turning to David with a grin. “We can really get to know each other more.” She explained.

 

Some of the campers groaned, others looked interested and some even looked excited by the idea. Max however completely panicked and got defensive about it immediately.

 

“FUCK THAT!” Max shouted over the crowd. “There is no way we’re going to spend all afternoon sitting around talking about our “feewings” and stupid shit like that!”He ranted loudly.

 

“Well, that decides it then…” David commented quietly.

 

Max smirked satisfied that he had seemly gotten his way with such ease.

 

“...Therapy Circle it is, Sami.” David finished speaking gently. “And it is MANDATORY especially for YOU, Max.”He said sternly as he began to gather all the dirty plates.

 

Soon, a circle in the middle of the mess hall was formed using soft pillows, a small bowl with names on strips of paper inside it and nearby there were some snacks and drinks on a table for afterward.

 

"Ok, everyone get comfortable, so we can begin." Sami announced sitting on her pillow.

 

Everyone else shuffled about quickly, picking spots they felt most comfortable in. Sami glanced around watching everyone adjusting themselves until they were nice and cozy.

 

"Now, I'll choose a name from this bowl, then we'll talk about things you feel you need or want to talk about. " Sami explained with a smile. "It's completely random."

 

"Sounds like a fun way to do things, right guys?" David commented from his spot.

 

Silence continued to fill the room around them. David gave Sami an apologetic smile and in return she shrugged, smiling back amusedly.

 

"Alright, let's see who's up first…" Sami said sticking her hand in the bowl. "...And it is Nurf!"

 

"Me?!" Nurf spoke surprised. "You want me to tell you about my feelings?!" He asked confused.

 

"That's right." Sami replied with a calm smile. "Anything you want, it might help your friends understand you better." She stated with a kind smile.

 

Nurf glanced around nervously for a minute before taking a deep breath and...

 

"Well, there was this one boy I liked named Chris…" Nurf started.

 

After almost everyone had told their stories, Space Kid told everyone he was gay and Nikki revealed she was lesbian and that she had a crush on Ered who was Bisexual. Dolph commented he was asexual after Nerris and Harrison admitted to having crushes on each other.

 

"We've made excellent progress so far."Sami commented writing a few things down in her notebook quickly, before pulling another paper strip from the bowl. "Preston it's your turn, what would you say you identify as?" She asked with a smile.

 

"Me, why I'm gay of course." Preston answered with a wide smile. "Why, adorable Maxwell and I had a brief history a while back if you want to hear all the details…" He said leaning forward with a mischievous smile before getting interrupted by Neil.

 

"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I'LL SHOVE THAT CUSHION STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Neil shouted loudly.

 

Everyone sat there for a minute stunned by Neil's outburst.

 

"Uh, pardon me but what was that about just now?" Sami asked quietly.

 

"I'm sorry about that ma'am but Preston was outright lying to you about being gay." Neil explained wringing his hands nervously.

 

"Soo, was he also lying about Max being gay too then?" Sami questioned confusedly.

 

"Uh, well…" Neil paused nervously glancing at Max sitting beside him.

 

Max had his head down hiding his face embarrassed.

 

"May as well tell them." Max mumbled quietly.

 

"We're both gay and we're dating each other." Neil confirmed squeezing Max's hand.

 

"As if that was obvious." Preston cut in. "Especially, Maxie, it was a wonderful chance to study a real gay boy and perfect my act, he was almost to gullible." He bragged with a laugh.

 

"Preston! You're really starting to piss me off!" Neil yelled sending Preston a glare.

 

"Sami, do you mind if Gwen and I go take care of this really quick?" David asked standing up and helping Gwen up too.

 

"I don't mind one bit." Sami answered with a smile as she watched the other counselors pull Preston outside for a stern talking to.

 

"Max, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of y'know." Harold stated trying to reassure Max. "I'm gay and I don't let it bother me when people make fun of me." He commented with a small smile.

 

"And I make double sure no one makes fun of him." George cut in. "If they do they get the tie!" He said undoing his tie and snapping it in the air loudly.

 

"Oh my gosh! Shut up, George!" Harold said with a laugh. "You're too protective, I can take care of myself." He giggled.

 

"Soo...I'm guessing you're a couple too?" Max questioned watching the two.

 

"Yep." George and Harold answered at the same time happily.

 

"How sweet." Sami said scribbling all the information she'd learned into her notebook again.

 

Suddenly David and Gwen walked back into the mess hall followed by a sulking Preston and all three sat down upon their soft cushions.

 

"Max, Preston won't do anything like that again." Gwen said with a reassuring smile.

 

Max responded with a disbelieving scoff and kept his eyes on Sami.

 

"So, what'd we miss?" David asked excitedly.

 

"We learned that Max is very self-conscious about being gay and that George and Harold are dating." Sami replied with a smile. "Now, how about we learn a little about our favorite counselor!"

 

"Not much to learn here!" David cut in with a cheerful smile. "Gwen and I are married." He said wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders gently.

 

"I meant me silly." Sami said with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm bisexual and proud." She said with a laugh.

 

"Well, David looks like we hired a counselor that's almost as cheerful and enthusiastic as you." Gwen said leaning against his side with a smirk.

 

"I know, isn't it perfect!" David responded excitedly.

 

"Before I end today's session is there anyone I forgot?" Sami said beginning to gather her bowl if paper strips.

 

"You never asked me anything." Quartermaster grumbled as he swept the floor carefully.

 

"NO!" Everyone shouted panicking quickly.

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
